How To Love A Stoner
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Two lost souls become fast friends over the one thing that they both use as a gateway: a nice, rolled joint. Tangled up in one another's endless drama, the pair will learn the ways of true love and friendship.
1. Meeting By The Tree

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_Happy 4/20 y'all! Here's the first chapter of my pot head love story ^_^_

_Now, the terms I'm using are New York slang, in case you guys use different words in your city. If you're confused, idk…use urban dictionary lol but don't flame me over it. The plot is the most important part lol_

**Trigger warning!**:_ this story contains strong content such as attempted rape, molestation, and drug and alcohol use/abuse. If these do not appeal to you, do not read. Other than that, please enjoy and drop me a review!_

_xoxo_

_-VQ_

* * *

Kagome stormed out of her house in a purple velour sweatsuit, hood up, covering half her eyes.

It was the perfect temperature on an autumn afternoon. Not too hot, not too cold.

She didn't know where she was going because she didn't know the neighborhood too well, but she had to get away.

When her eyes landed on a park right across from her house, she considered it convenient. 'Who would come looking for me here?' She thought as she walked through the grass.

She scoffed at the loud kids playing in the piles of leaves and swinging on the creaky old tire swing.

She turned up her iPod and walked through the park, looking for the most desolate spot she could find.

After searching for a good 10 minutes, she came across a tree behind the restrooms. It was a dead end, far from the walkway, benches and other people in the park.

She sat down in the grass as the leaves crinkled and crunched underneath her butt.

She let out a relieved sigh and pulled the joint out of her sweater pocket.

She felt around in her other pocket for her lighter.

"Oh man, I forgot my lighter! I can't believe this!"

Kagome leaned her head back against the tree and groaned. 'I have to go back home and get it.' She assumed, when a lighter fell out the tree and into her lap.

She snatched her earbuds out and looked up in the tree where she saw a pair of legs dangling from one of the limbs.

She lit her joint and took a puff, instantly feeling relaxed as the THC entered her body.

"Thank you, whoever you are." She said as she raised her head up.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The male voice asked.

"Not really." Kagome said as she blew out smoke. "I just moved in to the house right across the street from the park a few days ago."

"Cool."

"Ssooo...what're ya doing up there?" She asked curiously in an attempt to make conversation.

"The same thing you're doing." He said in his cool, nonchalant voice.

"You wanna match? I got a really strong strain of weed from my old neighborhood."

"What I'm smoking might knock you out."

Kagome grinned as she placed her joint back in her mouth. "That sounds like my kind of high."

He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kagome.

Just like her, his black hood covered his eyes, leaving some of his silver hair hanging out the sides.

He extended his hand to pass her a dutch-rolled blunt and Kagome noticed his claws.

Once they traded, Kagome nervously reached over and slightly lifted his hood to see his amber eyes.

"The hell are you doing?" He asked as he pulled back from her.

"I knew it. You're a demon!" She said as she took a pull of his blunt, causing her to cough. "Whoa this is strong!" She exclaimed as her eyes crossed.

"Keh. I told you," he said as he took a pull of hers, enjoying the smooth feeling of it. "and I'm only _half_ demon."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

He shrugged as they passed around the weed again.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Inuyasha."

"What a great name! I'm Kagome."

"Cool."

"Yeah." She said with a nervous chuckle. She took another pull of the joint, wondering what else to say. She wasn't very good with people, but Inuyasha seemed like a nice guy.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"15. How old are you?"

He blew out the smoke. "17."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Shikon High."

"I start there tomorrow. What's it like?"

"Prison. Uniforms, a bunch of spoiled, rude and judgmental meatheads, Boring classes…you get the point."

"That's what my old school was like." She said as she took a puff. "I guess tomorrow won't be a good day."

"I don't even know what a good day is." He confessed as he relit the blunt that had gone out.

"I know that feeling. I'm staying with a foster family. My dad died a year ago and my brother and I got sent to a group home because my mom got addicted to drugs. We were separated recently."

"Both my parents are dead. I live with my piece of shit brother who treats me like I'm nothing."

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry." She said compassionately.

"Lets just smoke and forget about everything." He suggested.

Kagome took his lighter, relit her joint and took a pull before they passed them again.

"Your weed makes me feel good. I feel a little numb." She confessed with a giggle as she slumped against the tree.

"You hungry?"

"Uh huh." She said with a nod.

"I'll be back then. Just hang here." He told her as he got up and tossed his blunt in her lap.

Kagome watched him walk away, and then looked down at her lap.

She decided to only finish her joint. As she smoked the rest of it, she put her headphones back in and blasted her music.

Kagome had to admit this was the best she had felt in a long time. 'But it's probably just the weed.'

* * *

Inuyasha returned with food in hand and saw Kagome texting on her phone.

Kagome noticed his feet and took out her headphones.

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" he asked as he sat down.

Kagome busted out laughing. "That was hilarious. You should do stand up."

Inuyasha shook his head and ignored the thought as he sat next to her.

"I got some sushi. Hope you like spicy shrimp."

"Its my favorite!"

"Cool. Mine too."

They sat across from one another and ate silently.

"I've never had a boyfriend." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I've never even been on a date."

"I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 13. I don't think dating is for me."

"Same here. I feel so out of place in this world."

"Yeah? You don't know what it truly feels like to be out of place unless you're half demon. I'm just not one or the other."

"So which of your parents was a demon?"

"My father. He was really powerful and wealthy…at least, that's what my mother said. I never met him."

"He must've been a magnificent demon. What kind of demon was he?"

Inuyasha pulled back his hood and revealed his ears. "Take a guess."

Kagome stared at his ears in astonishment and utter adoration. "Cute! Can I touch them?" She cooed.

"Hell no. They're my ears not toys." He said sternly.

"Okay." She pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So you wanna roll up another blunt or should I do it?"

"Actually, I didn't finish this one. I thought you'd want me to wait until you came back." She said, holding up the blunt. "And besides…I don't know how to roll cigars. Only paper."

"Nah. Stuff like that kind of...ages out if y'know what I mean. If you don't smoke it right away, it gets weak. But don't worry. I'll show you how."

Kagome set the rest of her food to the side and drank some of her soda. She knew she would get hungry again, following the effects of the weed.

"So is this your first time with the new family right? Do you like them?" He asked as he broke the dutch in half.

"Ugh. No. The woman is super strict and rude and her son is a creep. So is her husband. They make me feel so uncomfortable."

He handed her the outer leaf.

"What's this for?"

"Steam it." He explained as he broke up the weed on his sushi container.

"What?"

Inuyasha took the leaf, placed it in her palm and closed her hand. "Hold your hand to your mouth and blow some air on it. It keeps it from drying up."

"Oh." She began applying steam to the leaf.

"But, yeah. You'll be alright."

"How can you be so certain?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm not. But you know me now. If anyone fucks with you, I'll kill em." He said as he sealed the blunt, then put his hand out for the leaf.

"You'd do that for me? Why?" Kagome asked as she placed it back in his palm.

"I think you're an okay girl. I usually like being alone but smoking with you is...I dunno. Not horrible."

"Thanks?"

He ran the lighter across the blunt to dry it."Whatever. This doesn't make us best friends or anything. But we can toke together anytime. I'm sure you don't know any dealers out here anyway."

"You're right about that. But I never thought we were best friends! I was just minding my business when you chucked a lighter at me."

"Well _excuse_ _me_ for lending you a hand."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

He tossed her a newly rolled blunt. "Shut up and smoke."

Kagome lit the blunt and took a few pulls before passing it over.

"I said smoke."

"A-are you sure?" She asked as she pulled her hand back reluctantly.

He waved his hand at her and opened a bag of Cheetos.

"Give me some!" She called out to him as she took another puff.

"I got you a bag." He said as he threw it at her head.

"Nice throw."

He shrugged and put out his hand for the blunt.

As he took a pull, he stared at her. Kagome began to wipe her cheeks, thinking there were crumbs on her face.

"Take off your hood. I can't really tell what you look like." He said as he passed it back.

Kagome pulled her hood back and her silky raven black hair bounced onto her shoulders.

She took a pull and looked up at him. The way he stared made her uneasy.

Inuyasha thought she was very cute. He didn't understand why she was hiding her face.

"Um. I have to get home before it gets dark."

"Want me to walk you?"

"Oh. N-no. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Whatever."

"See you tomorrow at school?"

"Guess so."

Kagome grabbed her food and stood up. "Thank you for the food and especially the weed. It made my day."

"Yeah today was cool. See ya."

* * *

Kagome rushed back home and unlocked the door.

Her curly, auburn haired foster mother Izumi Osaka approached her immediately.

"Where were you?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"At the park with a friend."

"Well. I guess that's alright then."

Kagome began to rush up the steps.

"Hey Kagome?" Her foster mother called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. "The only reason I'm so hard on you is because of your ordeal. Poor, fatherless girls like you try to find love in the worst places."

Kagome growled angrily and ran upstairs to her room and shut the door.

She sprawled out on her bed and let her body relax. The high she was experiencing was soothing, and the silence made it even better.

But her euphoric feeling quickly disappeared when her foster brother, Ken barged in.

Ken was a slim, brown haired guy in his mid 20's. He constantly wore a smug look and had a septum piercing dangling from his nose. Unfortunately for Kagome, he was home from graduate school and hadn't left her alone since her first night in the house.

He sat on her bed next to her. Kagome hated that. She hardly knew him yet he was always in her personal space.

"I'm taking a nap." She mumbled with her face in the pillow.

"Why don't you come get in my bed? It's much more comfortable." He said in a creepy, flirtatious voice as he rubbed her lower back.

Kagome rolled over on the bed away from him.

"It's not like we're related!" He said indignantly. "Why don't you wanna do some...things?"

"Go away!" She shouted.

He got up slowly and headed towards her door. "I'm not giving up on you."

Kagome crawled into a corner space between her bed and the window, wishing she had more weed.

She waited a few hours until everyone went to their bedrooms for the night and snuck out her window to go back to the park.

It was after 11. It was dark and desolate in that park. She appreciated the silence and lack of people.

The sound of the leaves crunching beneath her feet was almost deafening, and her hoodie wasn't enough for the late night breeze, so she walked quickly to keep herself warm.

She finally reached that tree again and sat down with her iPod. She turned the volume up to maximum and relaxed. It was nice to get away and forget.

Kagome was startled when a blunt and lighter fell into her lap.

She laughed and looked up. "My hero!" She shouted dramatically.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and took off his hood. "Snuck out?"

"I had to."

"What happened?"

She shook her head. "I just can't stand them. They continually remind me that I'm not family at all."

"But you _aren't _family."

Kagome leered at him as she lit the blunt. "So why are you still here?"

"I spend most of my time here. I just go home to go to sleep. Or I'll sleep in my car."

"It's that bad at home for you?"

"It's…boring."

She took a pull and passed it to him.

"I rolled another already. I had a feeling you'd be back."

"I'm so grateful. Can I really have this one?"

He nodded. "I want you to go home after this. Don't make things worse for yourself."

"What, are you my dad?"

"No, are you stupid? Do you want to make things worse for yourself? You should be thanking me for giving a shit in the first place."

Kagome let out a defeated, smoke-filled sigh. "Fine."

After finishing her blunt, Inuyasha walked her home.

"I'll sneak you back in." He said as he jumped onto her windowsill.

Kagome snuck into the window and sat on her bed.

Without even one word, he left.

"Such a weirdo." She said to herself as she crawled into bed and set her alarm.


	2. The Initiation

**Glad you all like this story! Stick with me!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

_First day of school.  
_  
Kagome was getting ready for her first day of high school. She had on her white button down, navy jacket and skirt. As she was fixing her tie, her privacy was invaded.

Ken had waltzed into her room as she was getting dressed. "Mmm. Lookin good in that skirt." He said perversely as he slid his hand underneath.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she pushed his hand away.

He slammed her up against the wall and slid a finger into her panties as she whimpered. "You stay quiet. Or you'll go back in the group home." He slid his finger inside her and she screamed silently.

He pulled his finger out and sucked on it. "That's some good ass virgin pussy. When mom and dad aren't home, I'm gonna fuck every hole you have." He got close to her ear and bit it. "And you're gonna like it."

He shoved her onto her bed and left the room.

Kagome slowly stood and smoothed out her skirt. She grimaced from the stinging feeling between her legs but she couldn't let it stop her from leaving the house. School was her only escape.

* * *

Kagome managed to make it through her first day up to lunch. She realized that everyone was just as stuck up as Inuyasha mentioned. Maybe school wasn't the best escape. Maybe she should have just skipped. But on her first day? That wouldn't be very wise. If she was going to have any stability in her life, she had to manage on her own and get good grades so she could be successful.

At lunchtime, she looked around the cafeteria for an empty table to sit at. She saw a few further back and noticed Inuyasha and another boy sitting at one.

"Thank goodness." She sighed.

Kagome walked up to the table and they both stared at her.

"What's the matter? Is it okay if I sit here?"

"That's up to you. If you sit with us, no one will want to be friends with you." Inuyasha explained. "You see, we don't fit in with this crowd at all. But you still have a chance to be a prissy bitch or something."

"Shut up Inuyasha. She's pretty. Let her sit with us." The boy said.

"I don't care if I'm popular. I'm not in the condition to socialize today. Or ever."

"Something happen at home?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she sat down. "Ouch." She whispered out.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You're lying. But I'm gonna let it go." Inuyasha said.

"You two know each other?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I met her yesterday at the park. She's cool."

"And so beautiful! I-I'm Miroku." He said as he extended a hand for hers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." She said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Transfer student?"

"Freshman."

"Ah."

"Aaanyway." Inuyasha interrupted. "So you just _can't_ stay away from me, huh?"

Kagome sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding. Like I'd—"

"It's nice to see you too." He said lazily as he slid a cup of half eaten ramen to her.

"How do I know you don't have germs?" She asked as she studied the cup suspiciously.

"You worry about that now but when you were smoking a blunt I rolled with my fucking saliva, it wasn't a concern."

"You're such a dough head." She said as she began to eat.

"Yeah, yeah."

Miroku looked back and forth at the two of them then smiled. "Inuyasha I had no idea!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..." and he pointed to Kagome.

"Why would I date her?"

"Hey! I wouldn't date you either!" She fired as the bell rang.

"Well I'm outta here, guys." Inuyasha said as he stood.

"You're done for the day?"

"I make my own schedule." He said and he bolted out the cafeteria's side door.

Kagome looked at Miroku in confusion and he shrugged.

"That's Inuyasha for you. So, do you need help finding your next class?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, please."

* * *

_The next day...  
_  
Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha the previous afternoon since she joined an after-school art program to take up her time, but she hated it.

'I think I'm going to quit' She thought to herself as she headed to the same table as yesterday to meet her new friends.

Once she sat down, she saw Miroku sitting next to a girl with a long black ponytail and brown eyes.

"Hey." She said to Miroku.

"Oh, hello!" He said kindly.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked around.

"He doesn't show up often. But you're welcome to hang out with us! This is Sango." He said as he pointed to the girl with her face planted in a book.

"Nice to meet you."

Sango looked up at Kagome. "Are you sure you want to sit here? You know you'd—"

"Inuyasha already told me!" She said as she laughed. "He has looked out for me since I moved here a few days ago. I don't really want to sit anywhere else."

Sango laughed. "That's really something! Inuyasha can be a real jerk sometimes. I'm glad he is being kind to you."

Kagome agreed. She was glad she found a place. Even if it was a small place. She wasn't so lonely.

* * *

_That afternoon  
_  
Kagome decided to ditch after school art class and go to the park. She went to the usual tree and found Inuyasha there, sitting on a lower branch.

"Hey!" She called up.

Inuyasha jumped down and pulled his hood back. "Whaddya want?"

"Uh...hi? Why didn't you show up today?" She asked as she dropped her bag on the ground.

"I don't go to school much. I only went because you wanted me to be there."

"Oh..." She trailed off with a blush. "S-so why don't you go to school? Do you hate it?"

He sighed and lit up a blunt before passing it over to her as they sat in the grass.

"I have a half a billion dollar inheritance coming my way in a few months. I'll be set for life. Why bother with school?"

"What about truancy?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Ain't never come after me. Maybe it's cause of my rich family."

Kagome sighed. "I wish I was you. I'd be able to get away."

"I'll help you out I guess. It won't be an inconvenience to do so."

Kagome blushed even harder the second time around. "Why do you look out for me? Not that I don't appreciate it, but why?"

"Dunno. But if I don't, who will?"

"Well...no one."

Inuyasha took a pull before blowing out a large cloud of smoke. He stared at her as she quickly looked away.

"Why do you always get so weird when I look at you?" He asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

"It scares me to trust people. I've been alone in the world for over a year and now you're always helping me out."

"Look at me."

Kagome met his amber eyes with her brown ones and they realized they needed each other. They needed to remain close because they could heal one another's wounded souls.

Inuyasha threw a pebble at her head.

"Hey!" She shouted as the pebble stung her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Initiation."

"To what?"

Inuyasha shrugged carelessly and began to toss pebbles in the grass. "I dunno. I'm just saying we're friends now."

Kagome smiled at him happily. "I'm glad." She said, sounding relieved.

"Whatever."

"Hey um…I saw your name on the roster for Dr. Kinjo's Creative Writing class."

"And?"

"It's the roster from the same section I'm in!"

"So?"

"_So_ come to school tomorrow and _stay the entire day_. Please?"

"Whatever. I guess so."


	3. Frustration Over Poetry

_Creative Writing Class_

Kagome sat in the back of the classroom and saved a seat for Inuyasha.

"But where is he?" She wondered as she looked at her backpack occupying the chair next to her.

Five minutes after the bell rang, Inuyasha rolled in, eyes bloodshot red and his tie loosely hanging around his neck.

"Mr. Taisho, why don't you fix your attire?" Dr. Kinjo suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. My bad." He grumbled as he straightened out his tie and headed towards the back.

Kagome snatched her bag out of the chair and Inuyasha plopped down next to her.

"Class, get into groups of two for peer editing of yesterday's writing prompt."

"What writing prompt?" Inuyasha muttered to Kagome.

"I'll show you." She said as she slid her desk next to his.

Kagome took her notebook out of her bag and began flipping through the pages.

"Gimme some paper."

She sighed and ripped out a page from her book.

"And a pen."

She let out a louder sigh and gave him the pen on her desk. "Why didn't you come prepared?"

"I forgot my bookbag in my car."

"You should have went to get it during lunch."

"What are you, the fucking bookbag police?" He retorted rudely.

An irritated growl formed in her throat as she pulled a pencil out of her pencil case.

"Yesterday's prompt was about falling in love after a heartbreak."

"Oh, barf." Inuyasha said with his face screwed up and his tongue sticking out.

"Grow up, will you?" She said as she passed him her open notebook. "Don't laugh. I want real feedback. I have to turn this in as my first assignment."

"Yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha skimmed through her poem quickly, but a few lines stuck out to him, so he read it much slower the second time.

_My skin was pale and flawless_

_My soul was frosty like snow_

_You blanketed me with your warmth_

_So my heart wouldn't turn cold_

_You shaded me from the rays of loneliness_

_By standing tall and strong_

_In the face of adversity_

_It was you all along_

"It's good, I guess." He said as he slid it back to her. "No mistakes in it."

"Just good?" She said sadly as she closed her book and hung her head down.

"It was great, okay!"

"Don't pacify me!"

"I'm not pacifying you, dummy. It was a great, well-written poem, you fucking sap. Now leave me alone."

"Okay, now you write one so I can proofread it! I'll wait."

"I'm not doin' that!" He said, shaking his head emphatically.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't wanna. It's a stupid assignment."

"It's part of your grade!"

"I don't give a fuck about my grades. I'm not doin' a poem." He folded his arms and looked away from her.

"Fine. Don't do a poem." She folded her arms and turned away from him as well.

Inuyasha looked back at her. Did he just get into a fight with a girl he only met a few days ago?

Kagome looked back at him too, thinking the exact same thoughts. She simply felt _that_ comfortable with him.

"Wanna hang out after school?" He asked.

Kagome turned to face him once again and smiled. "Sure."

* * *

_After school  
_  
"You're a feisty bitch you know that?" Inuyasha said to her as they left campus with Miroku and Sango trailing behind.

Kagome giggled as she looked back and saw the two of them. "Do they smoke?"

"Sometimes Miroku does, but not Sango. So I don't smoke with him much. But they're cool people. I've known them forever."

"Oh. So..."

"I know. You wanna smoke. I gotta re-up. You wanna ride over there with me?"

"A-are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. Wait till you find out who my dealer is." He said as he led her to the school parking lot. "I parked somewhere over…there!" He said, pointing to a red Audi.

"Nice car." Kagome complimented as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks. I've been saving up for a year for this."

"So how far are we driving?"

"It's about 30 minutes away." He said as he pulled off.

* * *

_Halfway across town  
_  
Inuyasha got out and Kagome followed behind.

"Where are we?"

"They call this old people town. Follow me."

She followed him up the steps of a white house.

He knocked on the door and a young girl wearing a purple dress answered the door.

"Hey. Where's your grandma?"

"Upstairs. You need some right? How much? I'll get it."

"Gimme an ounce."

"Okay!" the girl happily skipped up the steps.

Inuyasha looked back at his confused companion.

"I met this old woman Kaede through community service I did a few years ago for credit. She grows it for medicinal purposes, I buy some and it helps her pay bills. So we both benefit."

"Here you go!" The girl said as she handed him the bag. "Grandma said not to charge you this time. She is in a great mood since she got her benefits today."

"You sure?"

The girl nodded.

"Well here's 50 for you. Go buy some shoes or whatever girls your age like."

"Really?! Thank you!" She said excitedly. "Do you want to come in and smoke here? I'll go downstairs away from it."

"Nah. We've got plans. Be good for your grandma okay, Rin? See ya."

"Wait!" She called after him. " Your friend is pretty!"

"Thank you!" Kagome said as the girl giggled playfully and shut the door.

"Such a sweet girl."

"I know." He sighed as he unlocked the car. "Let's go."

Kagome slid into the car and Inuyasha opened the bag of weed.

"Whoa that's a strong smell!" She said as the scent hit her nostrils.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smirked. "It's sour diesel. You want some to take home?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't really want to smoke alone."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What if I'm not with you? I can't be around all the time."

"Then I just won't smoke that day." She said as she shrugged.

Inuyasha chuckled as he placed some in a smaller bag. "Well hold this just in case." He said as he flung it into her lap.

Kagome smiled and slid the bag into her bookbag then threw it into the back seat.

"Don't you worry about the police stopping you?"

He shook his head. "Lean your seat back a little bit."

Kagome began to lean her seat back slightly.

"A little bit more."

She leaned back even further and a compartment in the dashboard flipped open.

"A friend of mine hooked me up with secret compartments all around this car." He said as he slid the bag inside. "You can put your seat back up."

Kagome sat up straight and smiled. "That was really cool."

"Sure. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Inuyasha parked the car in an abandoned parking lot.

"Alright. We're gonna hotbox in the car." He tossed the lighter and a small bag of weed at her. "You roll a blunt." He said as he took a dutch out of the glove compartment and handed it to her.

"I can't! You only showed me briefly the other day."

"Try! I'll walk you through it."

After 20 minutes, Kagome managed to roll a somewhat decent blunt.

"You know what? This isn't really that decent." Inuyasha remarked as he took the first pull. "It's too tightly rolled."

"I told you I couldn't!" She whined as he passed the blunt to her.

"Stick to papers." He scoffed.

"Well excuse me!"

After a while of smoking, the two of them were in a daze. The car was full of smoke and the songs on the radio simply sounded like distant noise.

"Yo, Kagome."

"Huh?"

"How do you think…they move a fireplace when they remodel a house?"

"I dunno. Can you really do that? Don't you have to move the chimney too?"

Inuyasha began to laugh. "What the fuck? You're stupid!"

"You're stupid!" She said as she laughed.

"Let's go to a drive thru. Then you can roll a joint to make up for that shitty blunt."

"Fine by me."


	4. Up In Flames

_**Two days later**_

Kagome had decided to leave earlier than usual for a change. She still had the weed Inuyasha had given her so she decided to go kill some time at the park.

She sat beneath the tree and pulled her hood over her head. She took a notebook out of her bag and began breaking down some weed on the cover when an object fell on her head and into the leaves.

She looked down at the red lighter next to her, then up at the tree to see Inuyasha's black and white converse sneakers dangling above her.

Inuyasha jumped down and raised an eyebrow at her. "The hell are you doing here this early?"

"I wanted to smoke."

"I thought you said you didn't need the weed I gave you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Well it turns out I did."

"You're being a little short with me." He said angrily. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" She argued. "I just want to smoke, okay? That's all."

"That's not all!"

"Yes it is!"

"Tell me!" he prodded.

"My stupid foster brother keeps touching me!" She shouted at him.

Inuyasha calmed his fierce disposition and sat in the grass in front of Kagome.

"You mean he's…molesting you?"

Kagome nodded. "I guess you could say that." She said, her voice cracking. "The other night when you took me home, he came into my room and put his hand in my bra, and a before that, he put his hand between my legs." She said as she began to cry. "Sometimes he just stands in front of my doorway t-to intimidate me or something."

"That sick bastard!" He barked furiously as he dove a fist into the ground. "I'm sorry Kagome I had no idea."

"It's okay." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I just…want…to smoke." She said as she sobbed.

"Why don't we cut school for the day and go to my house?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Did she really want to cut school? Why did it even matter, anyway? Her life sucked more than she could handle. "Can we smoke there?"

He nodded. "Roll one up for the car ride. We'll go get some breakfast and head to the house."

* * *

**_Hakurei_****_Valley_**

"You live in this fancy gated community? No wonder you get bored." Kagome commented as she looked out the window.

"Have you met the student body president, Koga yet?"

Kagome nodded. "He greeted everyone at orientation."

"He lives riiiight…there." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a mansion as they passed by.

"Wow, so you two must be close friends."

"I hate that annoying son of a bitch." He said flatly as he made a turn.

Kagome cracked her first smile of the day.

* * *

Inuyasha parked his car in front of an even larger mansion. It was blue and silver with brick pavement leading up to the front door.

"Wow. Your house is huge."

"It was my father's. He passed it on to my brother. That jackass put me in the guest house. Come on. It's this way." He said, leading her behind the mansion.

"You live here!?" She exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"Sure. Come in." He gestured to her as he slid the glass door open.

Kagome stepped inside the glass one story house and was amazed by everything she saw: Modern furniture, large flatscreen television, steel kitchen appliances. Whatever was current, he had it in the guest house.

"Wow."

"Congratulations." He said sarcastically as he drizzled confetti on her head. "You're the first girl to come here, besides Sango and the maid."

Kagome laughed as she shook the confetti out of her hair. "This is so cool. You basically live on your own and no one tells you what to do."

"No one cares what I do, really." He said with a shrug as he lied out on the couch.

"I care." Kagome said as she sat on the edge of the couch by his leg.

"Don't I know it, Officer backpack."

"Shut up! I was trying to help."

"Whatever. Hey, why don't you make yourself comfortable? Sit in one of the reclining chairs, put on a movie, or take a nap on my bed. Do whatever you want."

Kagome moved over to one of the reclining chairs and slouched comfortably. "What do you do when you're here alone?"

"I beat off."

"Eww!" She shouted.

"Shouldn't have asked."

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the chandelier in the ceiling.

Inuyasha sat up and glared at her.

Kagome caught his eyes on her and glared back. "What is it?"

"Roll up."

"I don't feel like it."

"Neither do I." He said as he got up. "I'll go get a pipe."

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the past two hours smoking and talking about irrelevant nonsense to keep their minds off the reason they were really smoking.

They were hurt and broken and rendered themselves unfixable.

Kagome's eyes landed on a picture on the floor beneath the table. She bent down and picked it up, then studied the woman in the pink and white dress smiling into the camera.

"Who's this?" She asked as she turned the picture towards Inuyasha.

"I've been looking for that." He said as he snatched the picture from her. "It's my mother."

"She—she was so beautiful."

Inuyasha took a lighter out and placed the flame to the photo. "Thanks."

"Wh-what are you doing, Inuyasha?!" She screamed as she tried to stop him a second too late. Inuyasha pushed her back into the chair and put more weed into the pipe.

"Why did you burn a picture of your mother?! Didn't you love her?"

"Do you have any pictures of your mother, Kagome?"

"Eh…yes. A few."

"How often do you look at them?"

Kagome paused before answering, curious as to where he was going with his series of questions. "Well…never, actually."

"Because it hurts, right? To look at pictures of someone you miss so badly that you wish you could reach into the picture and pull them out?!" He asked, his voice loud and echoing through the house.

Kagome could see the pain in his eyes, the anger and resentment as his brows furrowed and his body shook.

"She left me all alone in this world. The one woman I really loved abandoned me when I was 8 years old. The love of your mother is one of a kind. I-it's strong. It's so strong it squeezes you, and sometimes it burns brightly." He said as he flung the ashes of her picture off the table. "That's how she died. She died in flames. And I just stood there and watched my house burn down. If I would've gone in there I could have saved her, I bet. I'm not human; I could've withstood some fire. But it was too soon. I didn't know how to be brave yet. I was so used to my mother protecting me, that when it was time to protect her, I froze."

Kagome moved over to the couch and sat next to Inuyasha. She grasped his hand and held it tightly.

"I guess that's the real reason I look after you. I want to make up for my past mistakes. I don't want to watch you suffer when I can help you."

"You don't have to try and be brave all the time, Inuyasha. I want to be here for you too. I don't want you to feel alone or go through this pain without someone by your side."

"So…you'll stay with me?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Kagome nodded. "I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Kagome."


	5. Love Stings Like A Bee

The only reason I haven't been updating is because I just got the previous chapter and this one off my macbook. I'll try to update faster. Don't hold your breath tho. I'm updating via tablet and it's super annoying. Sorry. I'll try my hardest.

xoxo

VQ

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Kagome and Inuyasha skipped school again and went to visit Miroku because he had an allergic reaction to a bee sting.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she knelt by his bedside.

"My body aches." He said softly as he turned his head and chuckled. "I thought I could outrun that bee."

"You're not fast enough." Inuyasha huffed from a corner of the room.

"I'm almost as fast as you." Miroku argued.

Inuyasha shrugged as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Why don't we smoke something to ease your aches?"

"I could really use some of that, actually. What kind of herb do you have on you today?"

"I found this bag of regs from a year ago in my old bookbag." He said, holding up the baggie. "Wanna see if it got stronger?"

Miroku smirked mischievously. "You know I enjoy a well-conducted experiment."

Inuyasha tossed his lighter at the back of Kagome's head. "You're gonna roll up today."

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the discarded lighter. "Why do I always have to do it?"

"Because you never buy the weed. You could at least roll."

"Fine. I'll do—" Before she could finish, Inuyasha tossed the bag in her face. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's angry glare. "Just shut up and roll before Miroku dies or something."

"I'm not dying!" Miroku argued. "Why don't you roll up a blunt, instead? A chocolate dutch would be ideal right now."

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"Chocolate dutches burn slower." Inuyasha explained as he went in his bookbag. "Good thing I brought one."

Kagome threw the lighter and weed back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shot her a cold glare before he began rolling up the blunt.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged small talk in the meantime, and Inuyasha watched intently. When the conversation between the two became flirtatious, Inuyasha began to feel uneasy. He wasn't sure why, but he decided to intervene.

"Hey, don't get too close to that lecher. He's dating Sango."

"You are?" Kagome asked in shock.

"W-well, technically, she and I agreed to wait until after we finished high school so we could focus on our studies." He stuttered.

"Ah, okay. I'm happy for both of you!" Kagome said cheerfully as she stood. "Uh…where's your bathroom?"

"The door right across from this one."

The second Kagome bolted out, Miroku scowled at Inuyasha knowingly.

"What's your fucking problem?" Inuyasha spat as he ran his lighter across the blunt.

"I know what you were doing."

"What?! I wasn't doing anything." He said dismissively as he lit the blunt and took a long pull. He filled the room with smoke and the strong aroma of weed.

"So how is it? Is it potent or what?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not really. Maybe I smoke too much sour to know for sure." He noted as he passed it to Miroku.

Miroku took a few short pulls before letting out a relieved sigh. "Will Kagome be upset that we started smoking without her?"

"Nah. She doesn't get upset over little shit like this." He said as she walked through the door.

"I could smell the weed from the bathroom. Is it stronger?"

Inuyasha shook his head as Miroku passed her the blunt. "It kind of has the same effect as haze."

"I've never smoked haze." She said as she sat down.

"We'll smoke some later, then. I have a bag sitting in the car." He told her as she brought the blunt to her mouth. "H-hey hey! I hope you didn't put on lip gloss or any of that other girly shit while you were in the bathroom."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she took a pull. "I know better than that, stupid." She huffed as the smoke exited her nose.

"So Kagome," Miroku began randomly, "are you a virgin?"

Inuyasha nearly choked on the soda he was drinking and Kagome began to cough.

"You can't just ask a girl that!" Inuyasha shouted

"What's the big deal? I'm not, you're not so—"

"Wait, you're not a virgin?" Kagome asked in surprise as she passed Miroku the blunt and turned to Inuyasha.

"Hmm, you almost sound disappointed." Miroku remarked.

"Huh?!" Kagome's face turned red at the thought. "N-no! I just had no idea."

"So what? I had sex one time when I was 14. We broke up a week later." He said carelessly as he shrugged.

"Was it that bad?" Kagome sneered.

Inuyasha cut his eyes at her, then his face quickly softened. "It wasn't that." He muttered indignantly.

"Oh. So-rry!" She said with her hands up. "Didn't mean to offend your ego, tough guy."

Inuyasha went to take another pull but grunted once he noticed the blunt went out. He chucked his lighter and the blunt at Kagome and walked towards the window.

Kagome watched in confusion as he walked off then lit the blunt that he threw her way.

"Did I offend him?" She asked quietly as she took two long pulls.

Miroku shook his head. "Not at all. But I'm not exactly at liberty to say why it upset him so much."

"Oh. Is he still upset about the break up?"

"Not even the slightest. But I'm really not supposed to talk about this."

"Kagome stop prying!" Inuyasha barked. "I'll tell you about it later. Just shut up."

Kagome turned to Miroku in confusion. "He could hear us? He really is half dog demon."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha why don't you come sit down so I can enjoy your company for the time being? It's almost time for my medication and I will need to sleep for a while."

Inuyasha let out an annoyed groan and slouched in the chair he sat in before.

Kagome glanced over at him and he looked away from her coldly. She was positive that she was the cause of his disposition.

After they finished their blunt and Miroku's guardian Mushin brought his medicine, they decided to leave.

As they walked to the car, Inuyasha looked at the time on his phone. 10:16. It was still early—too early for high school students to be roaming around the city.

"Wanna go for a drive? A long one?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome gave him a simple nod as she got in the car.

Inuyasha began driving down the road and straight towards a highway. Kagome plugged her iPod into the car and put her playlist on shuffle.

"Inuyasha are you mad at me?"

"No." He said simply without turning his head.

"Then what was it that upset you?"

"Can we not talk about that now? There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"O…kay?" Kagome leaned back slightly in her seat and clutched her seatbelt.

"Every year, my brother takes me to this old vacation house my old man owned in Okinawa. It's full of pictures of my mom and our father together. That's the only time I really like seeing her pictures."

"That sounds really nice."

"Yeah. We always go on the anniversary of our father's death. He does it to help me recognize what a great man he was or something. A-anyway, tomorrow's the anniversary. So I'll be gone for the whole weekend."

"I see." Kagome responded in a dejected tone. "I'll be all alone then."

Inuyasha, unsure of how to comfort her, gave her shoulder a friendly pat. "I'm always a phone call or text away."

Kagome started to weep and her tears dripped into her lap. Inuyasha pulled over immediately and gave her his undivided attention.

"You're crying? Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

"Because if you're gone who's going to protect me?" She asked with a sniffle as she wiped her eyes. "I don't want…to sound selfish b-but who…who else do I have?"

Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed onto his chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, but I forgot. I didn't realize I meant this much to you."

Kagome sobbed and sniveled. "You do. You really do."

Inuyasha rubbed her back and let her scent move into his nose and send tingles down his spine. "Why don't we smoke some more?"

Kagome lifted her head and nodded agreeably.

Inuyasha reached into the glove compartment and handed her a package of Kleenex. "Clean your face, ugly."

Kagome laughed as she opened the package and wiped her nose.

Inuyasha quickly rolled up a blunt and took a pull. "You want a shotty?" He asked her.

"What's that?" She wondered curiously.

Inuyasha motioned his finger for her to come closer and placed the lit end in his mouth.

Kagome quickly caught his drift and took a pull as he blew out the smoke. She instantly began to feel her high rush over her and everything moved in slow motion as she leaned back and watched Inuyasha closely.

She watched him slowly take the blunt out of his mouth, she watched him lick his lips and she watched him part his mouth to blow out the smoke.

Kagome could feel her own lips tingling at the thought of touching his with her own.

It was the moment she met his amber eyes, swimming in a clouded sea of white and red that she realized she was in love with him.

"That shotty got you high, I assume." Inuyasha said, noticing the dazed look on her face.

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said in a hushed voice.

"The day I come back, I'll take you someplace really cool where we can smoke and catch up. How does that sound?"

"Okay." She said with an eager smile.


End file.
